My Snake Bite Heart with Alex Gaskarth
by StayAwakeAmber
Summary: Hailey Barakat has had a abusive past, she falls for her brother Jack Barakat's best friend Alex Gaskarth but can it last with all the stresses of tour and Hailey's past coming to haunt her. ft. All Time Low pretty shitty summary.
1. Before the Storm

HEY guys! REVIEW! I wanna know what you think, what like/don't like about it. This is the first chapter I have wrote a few more but I havn't finished the whole thing yet! ;) (if u r confused at the start just keep reading, it explains it's self)

I stormed out of the car slamming the door behind me, I could hear his footsteps trying to keep up with me. I marched right up to my brother's front door, I had a key to his place. I walked in and slammed the door in his face.  
>'Hails, come on please let me in, I love you, I'm sorry!' David pleaded from behind the door.<p>

'Go Away!' I yelled at him.

'Please my beautiful Barakitten.' He continued to beg.

'Fuck off!' I screamed through the door. He didn't reply. I looked through the peep hole in time to see the elevator doors slide shut behind him. I slid down the door and sat on the floor with my head in my hands.

'Strom? Is that you?' my brother Jack said coming out of his room. He was wearing his PJ's and looked exhausted. I just realized he had only got back from tour today. I started to feel really bad for waking him up. Storm was a stupid name he called me because my name is HAILey, get it hail? yeah I know, smart. He saw me sitting on the floor crying and walked over to me. He sat down next to me. he put an arm around me and let me cry against his chest. For a 23 year old he knew just how to comfort me and that was not to ask any questions.

'Jack who is it?' his fiancé Ronnie said coming out looking tired as well. 'Oh hey Hailey, what is it?' she said coming over and sitting on my other side. I tried to talk, I took a deep breath to stop crying. It didn't work.  
>'Jack?' I said trying to calm down.<p>

'Yeah?'

'Could I live here for I while?' I said trying to joke.

'Sure Hails you stay as long as you want,' he said with a weak smile. We got up and Jack gave me one of his t shirts for pyjamas. I pulled my tooth brush out of the bathroom cabinet. I stayed here a lot, whenever that dick hurt me. I wasn't going to forgive him this time. I usually had spares here. Even some of the clothes I didn't wear often here.

'We are going back to bed because we got back from tour today and my baby sister woke me up in the middle of the night.' Jack said from outside the door. I rolled my eyes

'Kay, night night, Jacky poo!' he hated being called that. I brushed the tugs out of my hair gently and tied it back. My hair was blue, not naturally of course but I bleached and dyed it blue. It was the same colour as my eyes and it looked nice. I washed of my tear stained make up and crawled into bed. I curled up into a ball and remembered the events of the day.

I had come home early from my best friend Shane's house, because I wasn't feeling to good. I had found him with some other girl doing it on my bed. I thought you weren't home till 10! He said looking surprised as I strolled into my room. The girl looked disgusted to be even near him anymore. Sorry I replied sarcastically please continue, but could you drive me to my brothers place when you're done. I was heartbroken, He had got up pulling on his clothes chasing me out the door, yelling I'll call you at the girl in the bed. She looked physically sick, poor thing. She thought he loved her. I squeezed my eyes shut forcing myself to sleep. I woke up to the sound of voices, I heard jack laugh, he was probably watching TV. I put the pillow over my head, it was no use, I wasn't getting back to sleep. I got up and walked into the kitchen to find Alex there, he turned around and smiled at me. I blushed, mostly because I was in PJ's that barely covered my ass.

'Hey Storm.' He said winking at me 'I didn't know you were here?'

'Well I wasn't until about 1 am.' I replied with a grimace

'Ooh what happened to baby Hailey?' he smirked.

'Nothing.' I grunted, I wasn't a baby, I was 21 thanks.

'Awww, please? Tell Uncle Alex!' he said pouting.

'Fine' I said laughing, I launched into the story.

' Daawww, Hailey's having boy troubles.' He said giving me a hug. Jack walked in.

'Alex stop hitting on my sister you perv!' Jack said. I laughed as Alex let me go, he wasn't hitting on me. I wish he was though but Alex was just naturally flirty. I liked him a lot though but to him I was just his best mates little sister. Ronnie strolled into the kitchen, Jack draped an arm over her lazily and kissed her forehead.

'So how was warped?' I asked them casually

'It was great!' said Alex. I was so jealous of All Time Low.

'Maybe next time we go, you'll be there to?' Jack added with a smile.

I laughed. 'Yeah right,' I said sarcastically. I was in a band too. I was the singer/guitarist. My best friend Shane was on Bass. My other friend Harry were on drums. We were really good, we just haven't quite, been discovered yet. We were called Reckless Dreaming.

Alex smirked and Jack was shaking in silent laughter.

'What?' I said confused about what was so funny.

'Go on, tell her Jack,' Alex said sniggering

'Fine, Okay Storm you are kind of coming with us next tour.'

'What!' I managed to choke out.

'Well,' Alex continued for Jack 'well our manager Matt was having trouble finding us a new opening act because We are the in Crowd cancelled on us, Jack mentioned that you had a band and he jumped at the chance.'

'You are kidding me!' I said staring at him seriously. He shook his head sincerely. I jumped on him hugging him. I ran over to Jack and Ronnie and hugged them too.

'I love you guys!' I squealed 'I have to tell the guys, and could you drive me to band practice?' I said pulling out my phone.

Alex laughed 'yeah sure, Ronnie and Jack are going out soon, so we can carpool.'

_Pack your bags ladies, we are going on tour. My brother just told me that we are going to be opening for All Time Low on their next tour in two months! Xxx _I texted Shane and Harry, in case you are wondering, yeah, I am in a band where I am the only girl. I never really had any 'girl' friends. They were ttoo much work. Shane had been my mest mate forever and I met Harry in highschhol/

Within a minute I had 2 replies

Shane-_You are totally kidding._

Harry-_yeah right!_

I told them I was dead serious and to meet at Harry's house in an hour for practice their replies were mostly just okay see you in a few! I went into my bedroom and pulled on my clothes. It took me a while to find something decent to wear. I eventually found a pair of skinnies and a black JAGK t shirt with blue writing, it went great with my hair. I texted Davis to tell him I was picking up my stuff and if he could put it in boxes.

_Okay I will do, I am truly sorry about off this storm xx _I sighed at the name. I didn't mind being called Strom it just sounded really weird calling someone that.

Alex, Ronnie and Jack were blasting New Found Glory all the way to Harry's house. Jack was singing along really bad, but Alex sounded like an angel. Ronnie and Jack were going out to lunch. Alex wanted to see the new band, it would have been more romantic if he hadn't said. "Sure, I got nothin' better to do." I started singing along too. I had heard this song a few times so I knew most of the words. We started to sing really loudly, we got a few disapproving stares from pedestrians but we just kept laughing and singing. Jack and Ronnie dropped us off, I headed to Harry's house strolling right past the front door.

'Where are we going?' Alex said, he looked like he has just committed a crime. I laughed and grabbed his hand leading him into Harry's back yard. I walked down the steps to his basement. I did the special band knock.

'Enter.' I heard Shane say creepily from behind the door.

I laughed at my best friend and walked in dragging a confused looking Alex in behind me. We were such weirdo's it was embarrassing. Shane bounded up to me and we did our super-secret handshake that took us hours to perfect.

'Hailey in Daw HOUWSE!' yelled Harry from behind his drum kit.

'Dudes, this is Alex' I said pointing to Alex in the corner who obviously didn't want to interrupt our weird display of affection. 'Alex theses are mah dudes. Shane and Harry. I said motioning to both of them.'

'Hey,' said Shane shaking his hand.

'Nice to meet you man.' Harry said not getting up from behind his drums. _  
><em>


	2. Alex is stupid?

Practice went pretty smooth, we managed to do a few of the songs we had written along with a few covers. Alex smiled as we started to play Break Your Little Heart. I loved his smile, it was so casual but sincere and welcoming. _Wide awake my mistake, so predictable. You were fake I was great, nothing personal. _Alex smiled as I sang the lyrics he wrote into the mic. We had just finished the song when I heard my phone beep from inside my bag.

One new message: Jacky Poo xx

_You and Alex get your asses out here right now! ;)_

I laughed. 'Jacks here' I said to Alex. We said bye to the band and headed out to the car.

'You guys are so cute.' Alex said smiling at me 'you are such good friends but your serious with your music, you make a great band.'

'Thanks Gaskank.' I said jokingly. He pushed me lightly.

Ronnie was in the front seat so I was next to Alex in the back. The car ride home consisted of screaming along to Blink 182.

'I wanna fuck a dog in the ass!' Alex yelled out the window to a guy walking his dog. He laughed and flicked us off, which Ronnie shot right back.

'So how's my baby sisters band?' Jack said in a baby voice. I kicked the back of his chair.

'They are really good.' said Alex. I blushed, it was provably obvious cause Jack gave me a look in the mirror.

'I tried to fuck a fucking pirate in the ass!' I yelled out the window.

'It's a Mexican pirate?' Alex yelled after me, a woman with a pram gave us a shocked look. I went into a fit of giggles.

'She's kinda cute when she's having a fit,' said Alex laughing at me. I blushed and Jack gave me another look before laughing at my stupid laugh. I don't blame them, my laugh sounds retarded. I cleared my throat desperately trying to stop laughing.

'Jack can you stop at Davids house, I need to pick up some of my stuff.' I said hoarsely

'Sure Hail, do you want us to come in with you?' Jack said with an evil grin on his face, iknew he was just looking for an excuse to beat up David.

'It's fine, I can do it myself,' I said smiling at him

'Fine, here we are,' Jack said pulling up onto the curb outside my house, well I guess it was David's now.

'I'll be two minutes,' I said to Jack noticing he didn't smile 'one?' I kissed his cheek and he gave me weak smile as I got out the car and headed to David's front door.

'hey Strom come in,' he said opening the door.

'Don't call me that.' I said walking past him and into my old bedroom.

'Fine, what should I call you?' he said shutting the bedroom door behind us. That made me nervous.

'Hailey' I said bluntly. I didn't really like to be called that people still did but It's what my mom called me. I swallowed down the sad memory.

'So is my stuff in the cupboard?' I said to him. Where were my boxes? I'd asked him to put my stuff in boxes for me.

'Yeah,' he said taking a step towards me. I stepped back hitting the wall. He stepped toward me again so we were inches apart. He put his arms against the wall trapping me. His hand shot down to my t shirt, trying to pull it off. Fuck, he wanted to try and make me forgive him again. Not this time. I tried to break his grip, ripping my t in the process. It had ripped down my entire sleeve revealing my bra underneath. He didn't seem to care he just kept trying to pull it off completely. I slapped him hard across the face.

'Bitch!' he said practically spitting the word at me. He punched me in the jaw, knocking me to the floor. Where he then proceeded to actually spit on me. he left the room leaving me on the floor. I ran, straight out the front door and back into Jacks car.

'Hailey!' Jack said staring at my face. I lay down across the back seat crying my eyes out.

'Go.' I choked at Jack. Alex pulled my head onto his lap and started to stroke my hair.

'Hails?' he said soothingly. I didn't want to be questioned right no, I just wanted to go home.

'GO!' I yelled at Jack, he sped of the curb and drove home. He didn't play music. I just sqeezed my eyes shut. Trying to force myself to sleep. I didn't care that my makeup was smeared or that my t shirt was ripped and showing my underwear. I just needed to sleep. I sat up in the spare room at Jacks house, I must have fallen asleep in the car. I headed into the bathroom putting on a new t shirt on the way, I stared at myself in the mirror, and there was a large red mark in the shape of a fist across my cheek. I covered it with makeup. The doorbell rang and I heard Jack answer it.

'hey Jacko, how ya been' said a familiar voice. Before I could let Jack reply I let of a loud girlish giggle.

'Ooh Jack do we have some female company, I hope you are willing to share.' I came out my bedroom and ran right up to Zack hugging him.

'Hey thanks for helping me man.' said Rian's voice at the door. 'Hail!' I hugged him too.

'Hey Storm, how come I didn't get a hug like that when I first saw you again?' said Alex from behind me pouting.

'Cause I was in PJ's that barely covered me' I said rolling my eyes, Alex shot me an evil grin.

'So?' he said playfully. I punched him on the shoulder.

'Really?' said Rian

'No fair!' said Zack jokingly but sounding like a whiny toddler.

'Guys, guys! This is my sister you are talking about here!' Jack said looking disgusted

'Sorry bro.' said Zack wandering in the house, while Rian struggled in with 2 boxes and a guitar case

'Here is your stuff back, Storm.' Rian said dumping it on the floor in the apartment.

'What?' I said confused

'We went over and beat that dick shitless!' Zack said simply

'Really?' god I loved these guys 'How did you know to beat him shitless?' that came out wrong.

'I called them.' Alex said 'You came back to the car with a red mark on your face and your t shirt ripped. You thought we wouldn't beat him to crap?' I smiled and kissed Alex on the cheek. I've never done that before.

'Hey, I'm the one who had to lug this up 4 flights of stairs.' Rian said, I kissed him to, just lighter.

'hey I did most of the work beating him up' Zack said tapping his cheek, I laughed kissing him lightly too.'

Ronnie and Jack helped me put all my cases in my room. I was about to leave my bedroom when jack stopped me.

'Storm? Do you like Alex?' he said with curious eyes. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! I told Jack everything and I mean EVERYTHING.

'Uh, well, kind of, maybe, yeah.' I mumbled staring at the floor. Jack laughed.

'Hmmm? Alexander and Hailey? It doesn't sound like a cute couple.' I threw my pillow at Jack 'but seriously Storm, if you like him I don't mind? But if he breaks your heart, I will break his face.'

'I'd like to see you try?' I said laughing at Jack you was flexing his arms, trying to make muscles show up. 'I'm sure it would hurt you more than him if you punched him.' He threw the pillow back at me.

'I'm not sure he like you in that way though Hails?' Jack said scratching the back of his neck.

'It doesn't even matter. It's just some stupid crush.'

'Hail he really needs someone like you in his life,' Ronnie added, I had nearly forgot she was there. 'He has been really lonely since his girlfriend left him.' I hugged Ronnie, if Jack had to marry someone I was so glad it was Ronnie. There was a sound from just outside my door. I walked over and opened my door just in time to see Alex walk out the front door. I gasped, fuck. He had just heard everything we had just said.

'Shit.' I cursed turning around to Jack and Ronnie.

'I'm sure he didn't hear anything. Even if he did he's not smart enough to put it together.' Jack said trying to joke. I didn't laugh. I stared at him.

'Don't worry Hails.' Ronnie added. 'Alex is a retard, he won't have heard.' I sighed.


	3. is this a compliment?

I walked out to Zack and Rian.

'Where did Alex go?' I said to them

'I dunno he just said he had to go and went home?' Rian said looking kind of confused. I cursed under my breath.

'Don't worry Storm, I'll talk to him.' Ronnie said looking at me with kind eyes. I smiled at her, I didn't want Alex to have heard us. I wasn't ready for a new relationship just yet that was if he even liked me. If he didn't that would just be awkward.

'You wanna go out for lunch?' Ronnie said to me.

'Sure, give me a sec to get ready.' I replied walking into my bedroom, I jammed my song book into my purse with my keys and my wallet. 'Ready!' I said walking out with Ronnie. We headed to Starbucks and ordered coffee. I sat down on a squashy couch and sipped my coffee. I took out my song book with the ATL monster on the front. I started scribbling down all my feelings about David in the beginning to a few songs. (I kind of took songs from other bands to fit Stroms' situation and yeah I know it's kinda a stupid name but it sounds cool : D)

_Underdog, just looking to mess you up. It's such a same you had to find out this way. Revenge loves company, three makes it a crowd. So wash your mouth out and sit this one out_. I sighed flipped a page and started another song.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
>It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.<br>And why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I can't decide  
>You have made it harder just to go on<br>And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
>That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.<br>I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
>And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.<em>

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
>'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.<br>I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
>Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.<em>

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
>That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.<br>I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
>And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.<em>

_Pain make your way to me, to me.  
>And I'll always be just so inviting.<br>If I ever start to think straight,  
>This heart will start a riot in me,<br>Let's start, start, hey!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?  
>Oh why do we like to hurt so much?<em>

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
>Whoa.<em>

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
>That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.<em>

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
>And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa<em>

I sighed and shut the book. I looked up at Ronnie who was smiling at me.

'What is it?' I said

'Nothing, you just remind me of me before I found Jack.'

'Uh, okay?' I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not.

'Hails you are just like me when my boyfriend cheated on me. I shut up, but I found Jack and I opened up eventually. You can't let yourself close up, you need to let your friends in. It really helps writing songs so that's good that you are if you have ever heard the song Misery Business it was about a boyfriend cheating the girl, at least that's how I see it. Plus if you find someone better than David then that's a bonus point' she said with a wink 'that's why I like that you like Alex so much, he needs you as much as you need him.'

I smiled at Ronnie she was just like a sister to me. I mulled over the lyrics to Misery Business, it say her point.

Ronnie and I spent the rest of the day talking and laughing. It was quite late by the time we got home. Jack was asleep on the couch with the title screen of Saw playing over and over again. Ronnie covered him with a blanket and kissed his forehead as I switched off the TV.

'Night Ronnie!' I called heading into my bedroom. I pulled out my guitar and started working out riffs and beats for my song. I fell asleep on my bed fully dressed with my guitar in my hand. I couldn't wait to play it for the band tomorrow.

'Storm?' I heard someone say shaking me lightly

'Fuck off Jack!' I said putting my pillow over my head.

He chuckled 'It's Alex.' I peered out from under my pillow and sure enough there was Alex. Shit, that's probably what I looked like as well.

'Fine, fuck off ALEX.' I mumbled putting emphasis on the last word. He laughed and I felt my guitar being pulled off my bed. He then very loudly, cause it was still plugged into my amp, played a power chord. I covered my ears.

'Alex fuck off I'm getting up!' I said chucking my pillow at him.

'We are leaving now and Alex leave her alone!' I heard Ronnie yell from the kitchen. He left my room chuckling to himself. I changed my clothes and brushed my teeth quickly, I took of some of my make up the red mark had purple edges around it. I covered it again. I pulled a comb through my hair but it wasn't going to sit right. I searched through my drawers and found a grey beanie and pulled it on. I wandered through to the kitchen. Alex was sitting on the counter eating a pop tart, the box next to him was empty.

'Is that the last one?' I said in a sad voice.

'Yes..' he said carefully.

'How dare you eat my last one!' I gasped trying to keep a straight face. He gave me a sad face. I burst out laughing fit. I can't believe he took me seriously, he caught on and started laughing too.

'You are seriously cute when you laugh.' He said with a smile, I blushed. 'and when you blush.' he said with a playful laugh.

'Shut up.' I said giving him a shove.

'Ready to go?' he said picking up his car keys.

'Sure lets go.' I said heading out the door. Alex was driving me to band practice now a days because i didn't have a car of my own. I just used David's when I had too. I slid into the front seat and jammed my headphones in my ears. I let Dirty Work blast through my headphones. We pulled up to Harry's house. Me and Alex walked through to Harry's back yard. I didn't even do the knock I burst into the basement and yelled:

'I'm here! Your lives just got better!'

I went and sat on a stool. We were working through our acoustic songs today. I picked up my guitar, it was blue and had black edging. There were so many dents and scratches across it and the neck was kind of squint but I loved it. We worked through our set. The last song we had to play was therapy. The look on Alex's face when I started to play the intro took my breath away. I smiled and started to sing, I put everything I had into singing I let all my feelings for David bleed into it, the terrible memories of my past the great ones of the present and thinking about the ones that were still to come. By the time I had finished they were all staring at me in awe.

'Hails, that was incredible!' said Shane looking at me, his mouth hanging slightly open.


	4. honesty leads to pain

'See you guys in a few days!' I said hugging my band mates' goodbye. We started along the path back towards Alex's car.

'That was really amazing Strom, I knew you were a good singer but it takes a great one to put that must feeling and emotion into a song.' He babbled,

'Thanks' I said smiling at him.

'I was really sad when I wrote those lyrics, Jenna had just left me. I couldn't bare it. I was so alone but I found out that I had friends and the people I needed right in front of me, even jack.' He said with a wink, I laughed. 'Hailey where I'm going with this, I know how you feel and just know I'm always here for you.'

'Your sister gave me the sae lecture yesterday and thanks for being there for me'

The car ride home was quiet but not awkward, my jaw was really starting to hurt, we got back to the apartment and I headed into my bathroom. I removed the foundation I covered it with this morning. My breath caught, there was an ugly purple bruise in the shape of a first across my cheek.

'Hey Hail, do you think I co-' Alex said strolling into my bathroom, he stopped when he caught sight of me in the mirror. He crossed the bathroom quickly and cupped my face in his hands inspecting my face.

'What did that prick do to you?' he said angrily

'It's nothing, it's just a bruise..' I said trying to break his grip

'Hailey.' He mumbled running him thumb over my cheek. I broke down.

'Please don't tell Jack, he'll over react and I don't want trouble.' I said crying and covering my face with my hands, I didn't want Alex to see me like this.

'Oh, Hails,' he said hugging me. he pulled my face up and brushed the tears of my cheek with his thumb. I stared into his chocolate eyes.

'I have to go.' I said quickly dashing out the apartment slamming the door behind him. I covered my cheek again, worrying about Alex.

**ALEX PERSPECTIVE.**

I looked into her pale blue eyes and even though she was crying she still looked as beautiful as ever. How could that dick hurt her like this, how did he like with himself. I had to teach him a lesson.

'I have to go.' I muttered leaving her alone in the bathroom. I didn't mean to slam the door but I was too angry to care. I ran to my car and drove to the dicks house.

'What is it?' said the douche opening the door. I punched his straight in the nose.

'HOW DARE YOU HURT HER!' I yelled at him 'SHES SO PERFECT!' I said punching him again. 'SO BEAUTIFUL!' his blow then came hitting me in the lip. I kneed him in the junk and ran back to my car leaving him rolling on the floor groaning. I did a wrong thing, but I couldn't stand around and watch her being hurt by him. I drove back to Hailey, I burst through the front door to Jacks place.

**STORM PERSPECTIVE.**

I sat on the couch with Jack and Ronnie. We were watching a movie, I didn't know which one. I haven't been paying any attention. My mind was on Alex, where was he? He had been gone for hours. The front door burst open, I spun round to see Alex standing in the door way. He had a burst lip which was bleeding like crazy.

'Alex!' I said running over to him. It then came to me what he had done 'why?' I said

'I couldn't stand seeing him hurt you.' He said his lip giving him a slight lisp. It would have been really cute is the situation wasn't so serious. I touched his lip, he winced. It was a really bad cut and was going to get infected if we didn't clean it soon.

'What the fuck happened?' said Ronnie running over to Alex.

'I'll tell you later, but now we have to clean you up.' I said taking Alex's hand and dragging him to the bathroom. I ran a cloth under the cold water, I started dabbing it on Alex's lip. He kept quiet while I cleaned him.

'Time for boo boo spray.' I said pulling a can of disinfectant out of the first aid kit.

'No, not the boo boo spray!' Alex said in mock horror. I sprayed it on the cloth, he stood up and made a dash for the door. I grabbed his arm and spun him round, he ran to the other side of the room. I attacked him from behind jumping on his back.

'To heavy!' he said pretending to gasp for air 'Going down!' he said collapsing to the floor, I laughed as I landed on top of him. Placing both elbows on his shoulders I shoved the cloth on his face.

'It burns!' he yelled 'IM MELTING!' I held it on his face for a few seconds

'See, not so bad.' I said soothingly, my face inches from his.

'I'm sorry about this Hails, I really shouldn't have done it.'

'It's not your fault Alex' I said taking the cloth off his face but not making any move to get off him. I looked at him for a minute trying to figure out what he was thinking, he was so hard to read.

'Hailey, if you are going to kiss me could you hurry up and do it?' he said playfully. I smiled pushing my lips to his. This was not how I wanted to kiss him for the first time, I wanted fireworks and roses but I got lying on top of him on my bathroom floor when he had a burst lip. It was perfect though. He groaned, I forgot his lip.

'Does it hurt?' I whispered to him.

'Yeah,' he said with a smile 'but I don't care.' I laughed standing up and pulling him to his feet.

'Does this mean I have a girlfriend?' he said smiling

'Do you want one?' I said grinning like an idiot, what did he see in me? he nodded and I kissed him again, it felt so good.

'Hey are you guys ok in here? Whoops!' said Jack wandering into my bathroom, I grabbed the spray grinning at him evilly.

'No, no! please not the spray! I didn't mean to interrupt!' he said running away. I chased after him. I chased him around for ages. Until I finally pinned him down on the couch, spraying him to death.

'Okay, okay! I'm sorry I walked in on you guys making out!' he begged. I sprayed him one more time for good measure before getting off him.

'What the hell is going on?' Ronnie asked walking out her room.

'I caught Alex and Storm making out and she sprayed me to death. A massive split across Ronnie's face. I elbowed Jack in the ribs.

'Fuck!' he grunted

'That's for being honest' I said

'Yeah, Jack,' said Alex walking out the bathroom. 'no being honest, it just ends up in pain for you.'

'Shut up Gaskank.' said Jack flicking him off.

'Boys, boys! Behave!' I said laughing at their immaturity.

Though I guess I can't talk, I just spent 10 minutes chasing my brother trying to spray him with disinfectant.


	5. doingeachother?

**I thought I hadn't said much about the Barakat's family, I thought I would make it kinda tragic so I added in some drama about the family, I'll extend the family story in later chapters**.

The next few weeks were complete and utter mayhem. ( See what I did there? : D) between the album coming out, photo shoots, band practice and song writing. I barely had enough time to sleep never mind spending time with my new boyfriend. God I loved to say that. One of the few times I got to spend time alone with Alex was a few days before tour. I walked into Jacks apartment Alex was sitting watching TV.

'OK the album is coming tomorrow and I have about two hours before I collapse of exhaustion. We are doing something, together, and you are going to enjoy it.' I said flopping down on the couch next to him.

'Yes miss!' he said he said laughing and saluting me. He snaked his arm around me and pulled me against his chest. I listened to the steady beat of his heart, I closed my eyes. When I opened them Alex wasn't there and I was lying across the sofa with a blanket covering me. I looked over at the clock. There was a note taped to it. When I pulled it off it read 4:33. Fuck. I had been asleep for more than 4 hours. I looked at the note.

_Hey Hails, you fell asleep about two minutes after sitting down, you need to rest. Tours in 3 days! Take some time off! Love Alex xxx_

I smiled putting the note down on the counter, I went through to the kitchen to inspect our food situation. There was none, sighing I called Shane. I was really hungry.

'Hey Shane can I come over and eat your food, our fridge is completely cleaned.'

'Sure Storm, see yah in 15 minutes'

I hung up the phone and grabbing my house keys I headed out. Shane lived a 15 minute walk away and considering I don't own a car I walked. About 13 minutes later I turned into Shane's street and I saw him. What the fuck was he doing here? I walked down the street staring at my feet, I walked past him. I thought I was safe but at the last minute he grabbed my wrist and spun me round.

'Can I help you sir?' I said pretending I didn't know him

'Sorry.' He said 'you just remind me of my daughter?'

'Sorry my, I don't know you.' I said biting my tongue to hold in my tears.

'Sorry again miss' you seem a nice girl. You couldn't be my daughter. Have a nice day now.' He said walking of shaking his head. The tears came then. I ran up to Shane's house.

'Hailey, what is it?' he said pulling me into the house. I sat crying on Shane's couch while he called Alex to come and pick me up. He sat with an arm around me until Alex showed up though He was there within 5 minutes, we sat for another 5 minutes while he rocked us back and forth I just cried against Alex's chest while he stroked my hair. We drove home, I pressed my forehead against the window, I had such a bad headache. I walked into the apartment and lay down across the couch. I had a sick feeling in my stomach. Churning anger, sadness and betrayal. Alex sat down next to me and I rested my head against his leg.

'It was my dad.' I mumbled to him 'he was on Shane's street.' Me and Jack had never told anyone about our family, but I'm pretty sure everyone guessed it wasn't nice. 'He recognised me, but I said I didn't know him. How could I ever forgive him? He practically killed my mother.' My voice cracked on the last sentence, I could feel the tears coming back. They slid out of my eyes and soaked into Alex's Jeans

'Sorry. I'm making your life hell' I whispered

'Hail?' could you sit up a sec?' Alex said. I sat up, I knew he was about to dump my sorry ass with all my baggage and find an easier girlfriend. I just hope we can still be friends.

'I think I love you?' he said cupping my face like he did when he first saw my bruise. His hand started to stroke the hair on the side of my hair. 'I know you are probably thinking that I'm an idiot and I know we have only been dating 6 weeks but I have known you for since you were 13. I know you will never watch a scary movie unless you know for sure there is a happy ending. I know you hate pineapple but you say you are allergic to it so you never have to eat it. I know you love life. I know you are brave. You have all these amazing qualities I could never dream of having and my mum always said to me if I ever got a girl who was way out of my league to never let her go. So that's what I plan on doing.' I laughed. His face fell.

'No!' I said putting a hand on the side of his face. 'I just thought you were going to dump me, this is a nice surprise. I started stroking him face with my thumb 'I love you too Alex' his eyes lit up and I pulled his face to mine. He pulled me onto his lap, and my hand ran up his neck and into his hair. I started to pull on the soft spikes of his hair. I broke off.

'Alex I can feel your boner.' I said jokingly in his ear. He smiled

'You know that Ronnie and Jack aren't going to be home for at least another half hour.' He said playfully as I twisted a strand of his hair through my fingers.

'No time to lose, then.' I said standing up and pulling him into my bedroom. He smiled closing the door behind us and sliding the lock shut. That turned me on. He pulled of his t shirt before crashing his lips into mine. It was about I minute before his hands slid down my back and started to play with the hem of my shirt. Without breaking eye contact I pulled of my t shirt. He started to kiss my neck, how the hell did I ever live without him. I pushed my hands up into his hair pulling on it. He looked up at me and smiled. I pulled off my skirt. So glad I didn't wear my skinnies today, they take forever to take off, way to till the moment Hailey. I skipped over to the bed challenging him to join me. He walked over taking of his jeans on the way over. He crawled into bed next to me, he started to kiss me again, his arms wrapping around me. He started to unhook my bra strap. How did I get so lucky, I was in bed with Alex Gaskarth.

About 30 minutes later I lay out of breath, Alex's arms wrapped around me. I heard the front door open and then the handle to my bedroom trying to be opened.

'Storm are you okay in there?' I heard Ronnie call from outside my door. I groaned I n annoyance. She seemed to think I was in pain?

'Hailey?' she said in a worried tone

'Ronnie, fuck off!' Alex yelled at the door. I heard Ronnie laugh.

'is she okay? I heard Jack say

'She's fine, she in there with Alex.' Ronnie replied. Jack didn't seem to catch her drift.

'What are they doing?' he said

'Each other' Ronnie said laughing. Jack paused, I could tell he was trying to make sense of what Ronnie said. It seemed to click because about 5 seconds later he said.

'EWWWW!'

I went into a fit of giggles

'You are seriously sexy when you laugh.' Alex said, I blushed. 'and when you blush.' He said quoting himself.

'ALEX STOP FUCKING MY SISTER AND GET OUT HERE, WE HAVE A BAND MEETING!' Jack screamed banging on the door.

'I gotta go before he breaks down your door' he said kissing my forehead. He got out of bed pulling on his t shirt and picking up his jeans.

'Where the hell is my underwear?' he said looking around. I looked up and laughed.

'Doorknob.' I said pointing at them dangling of the door. He laughed and pulled them on with his jeans.

'ALEX!' screamed Jack at the door. Alex pulled it open.

'I'm right here!' he said walking past Jack, I shot Jack a wave and smiled sweetly. He just gave me a death stare before shutting the door.


	6. tickled to death!

**Btw dudes, I imagined Storm looking like Juliet Simms (when she had blue hair) and she sings like Hayley Williams. I have taken Paramore songs that fit her situation and pretend they are hers. I'm not very good at writing songs so I didn't write her songs :L **

I sat cross legged on my bed, I wrapped the sheets around me and pulled my battered song book out from under my bed. _The Only Exception._ I scrawled across the top of a page. I sat writing out all my feeling about Alex down onto one page. When I was finished I sat back and smiled at the page.

_When I was younger I saw my mommy cry and curse at the wind,  
>she broke her own heart and I watched, as she tried to reassemble it<br>and my brother swore that he would never let himself forget (yeah, changed the lyrics a bit)  
>and that was the day that I promised, I'd never sing of love,<br>If it does not exist._

_You are the only exception (x4)_

_Maybe I know somewhere, deep in my soul, that love never lasts  
>and we've got to find other ways, to make it alone or keep a straight face<br>and I've always lived like this. Keeping a comfortable distance  
>and up until now I have sworn to myself that i'm content.<br>With loneliness Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_You are the only exception (x4)_

_I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
>I know you are leaving in the morning when you wake up.<br>leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream. Woah._

_You are the only exception (x8)_

_And I'm no my way to believing.  
>oh and I'm on my way to believing.<em>

When I had finished I smiled at the page and slid my song book back under my bed. I stood up and picked up various items of clothing from around my room I headed into the shower, I let the warm water run over me, relaxing every muscle in my body. I stood in the warmth for about 15 minutes before getting out and pulling on my clothes. I wandered out into the living room. Ronnie, Alex, Jack, Zack and Rian were deep in discussion with Matt. No one seemed to notice me so I walked right over and sat on top of Jack.

'Ah Fuck!' he said I got off him 'Geez girl, lose a few pounds.' I slapped him on the back of the head.

'Yu so fat when you go in the shower your feet don't get wet!' I said immaturely laughing at Jack.

'You did not just go there!' he said sarcastically.

'Oh yes I did!' I said sticking my tongue out at him. It ran over the piercing in the right hand side of my lip. He tackled me and pinned me to the couch, tickling me.

'Say the sexiest member of All Time Low is Jack Barakat!'

'Never!' I shouted at him.

'Say it!' he said tickling harder.

'Fine, the sexiest member of All Time Low is,' I gasped 'ALEX GASKARTH!' I heard laughs from behind me.

'Wrong.' He said tickling more.

'Fine, fine, Jack you are the sexiest thing in the world and I was wrong to ever say otherwise.' I choked out.

'Much better.' He said getting off me.

I got up and went over sitting on top of Alex this time.

'Sorry,' I said to him 'He broke me down, he knows my weaknesses'

Alex laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into his chest.

'Guys, guys! Get a room. I know I gave you my blessing but stop with the public displays of affection' Hack said pretending to puke.

I grabbed Alex by the front of his shirt and pulled him to me, kissing him passionately.

'Okay, I'll shut up just stop!' Jack said shielding his eyes as if there were live snakes crawling all over us.

'Just be happy for me!' I said poking him.

'I am.' He said with a smile.

'So what are we talking about?' I said curious over what they were talking about.

'Tour.' said Zack grinning 'You excited?'

'DUH! I'm going to be paid for doing what I love!'

'Well tour starts tomorrow, so I'd start packing.' Matt said with a wink.

'Yeah, better remind the guys'

The post was pushed through the door. Ronnie walked over and sorted through it.

'Hey, Hails. This one's addressed to you.' She said handing me a heavy envelope. I turned it over. 'It's from hopeless!' I said ripping it open. I squealed.

'What?' said Alex

'It's the first copy of our album!' is said passing it to him. It looked amazing. It was plain black and had a red rose that looked like it bleeding on the front. Alex flipped it over reading the list of songs on the back.

'Crushcrushcrush, that's what you get, Ignorance, Playing God, Let the Flames begin, Monster, Feeling Sorry, All I wanted and Fences.' He said reading the songs

'It's going to be in shops now!' I mean our songs have been on itunes for weeks now, but people can buy the whole album now!'

XXXXXXXXXXX

I jammed clothes into the suitcase, several pairs of normal and multicolored jeans, loads of t shirts, ATL hoodie and underwear. I grabbed my wash bag from the bathroom putting it on top of everything. Then I packed the essential, ipod. Everyone was staying and the apartment tonight (ATL&RD) they were all sprawled out on various mattresses, camp beds and couches. Alex was in my room tonight, after we wore Jack down and he finally said yes. "No funny business Gaskarth" he said though. Oh well, he was already asleep by the time I had said good night to everyone anyway, I crawled into bed next to him and tried to take in how lucky I was. He was lying on his side breathing lightly, his mouth hanging slightly open. I slid over and kissed his cheek.

'I heard you.' He said not opening his eyes but smiling.

'What?' I said frowning, utterly confused.

'I heard you.' He repeated 'when you told Jack you liked me.'

'Oh.'

He smiled and pulled me into his arms.

'You know, I kinda like you too.'

That made me smile and I feel asleep in his arms. I woke up and Alex was gone and the shower in my bathroom was on. I turned round and looked at the clock. 6.04am. how did they wake up this every tour.

'_I got your picture I'm coming with you, dear Maria count me_.' I heard Alex sing in the shower, how come even in the shower his voice was so perfect.

'Alex could you shut up I'm trying to sleep' I yelled at the door. The water turned off.

'_That girl, that girl, she's such a bitch_.' He sang from inside the bathroom. I laughed.

'Fuck you!' I grumbled putting the pillow over my head.

I heard the bathroom door open, I could hear him walking over to me. The bed dipped where he leaned on it.

'You are my only one!' he screamed in my ear.

I grabbed the front of his t shirt and pulled his face down. I pressed my lips to his for one long second.

'Good.' I said to him.


	7. I LOVE YOU, pinkie swear you love me too

**COME ON GUYS! GET REVIEWING ;)!**

I got up stretching. I could hear voices outside, everyone else must be up. I pulled on my clothes and dragged my case into the kitchen and dumped it on top of the pile of everyone else's.

'Morning Storm' said Rian walking into the kitchen dumping his case on top of mine. I groaned making myself a coffee,

'what?' he said laughing.

'It's 6 in the morning!' I said pouting,

'Get used to it Hails, this is late compared to other tours we have been on.' He said smiling at me.

I groaned again sipping my coffee, before completely draining it.

'Hey Storm, come here' I heard Shane yell from inside the living room. I wandered into the living room. Shane was sitting on the couch looking at something on his phone.

'What is it?' I said.

'Our album is number 4 on itunes punk 200's charts' he said handing me his phone.

'What!' I squealed grabbing his phone. I stared at the charts, sure enough there was our album 'C.R.U.S.H.' sitting at number 4.

'Plus on the punk 200's song chart crushcrushcrush is 2, fences is 8 and That's What You Get is 15!' he added grinning.

'Oh my god!' I yelled hugging his 'how did we get up there so fast!'

'Cause we are fucking amazing?' he said

'no screaming this early in the morning.' said Harry wandering in.

'We are number 4 on the itunes punk charts!' Shane said passing his phone to Harry.

'Holy Shit!' he said, we had a massive band hug.

'What's all the hugging about?' said Zack walking in with Jack Ronnie and Rian

'Our album is number 4 on the Punk 200's' I said laughing. Passing the phone to Zack

'What no way! That's higher than us!' Rian said. Who had just been passed the phone.

'You should thank Alex for that.' said Jack smiling at the phone and passing it back.

'Why?' said Harry.

'He has been tweeting non stop for weeks getting people to listen to you guys. He even asked other people to do it. Hey Monday, We are the in crowd, Paramore etc.'

'That's so nice of him!' Shane said.

I smiled and dashed into my bedroom quickly. I walked in to see Alex trying to shut his case. I ran over and threw my arms around him. He seemed surprised but hugged me back.

'I love you.' I whispered in his ear.

'Ditto,' he replied.

I laughed and let go of him.

'Way to kill a moment Gaskarth.' I said and kissed his cheek.

We walked back into the living room. Ronnie asked us to come and sit down.

'we have some news to tell you all' she said

'You're Pregnant?' Alex blurted out 'Nice going Barakat!'

'That's not it Gaskank.' Ronnie said staring him down

'Jack and I have decided to get married when we get back from tour.'

'Really?' Congratulations!' I said bounding up and hugging Ronnie.

'And, I want you to be my bride's maid Hailey!'

'Really!' I said getting excited, hugging her again.

'Congratulations guys!' said Alex, hugging Ronnie as well.

'Hey, I'm half of the marriage?' Jack said standing up 'where are all my hugs?' he sat down when no one moved to hug him. 'Fuck you all' he grumbled.

'Awwwww, Jacky Poo!' I said sitting next to him and hugging him from the side.

'Much better!' he said hugging me back.

'Yeah really Jack congratulations' I said 'Now there are two girls who will put up with your shit.'

'Screw you.' Jack said laughing, I smiled

'Love you bro!' I said and kissed his cheek.

'Ditto,' said Jack, me and Alex both burst out laughing.

XXXXXX

We sat shivering in a deserted parking lot, waiting for the tour bus to show up. Matt left the night before and was coming here at 7:30. It was now 7:50 and I was going to kill him. Jack was standing with Ronnie both arms wrapped around her. I felt so back we had to leave her behind. Not knowing what Jack would be up too or whether he was ever thinking of her. I stood shaking, I was so jealous everyone had brought more layers; I was standing in my ATL hoodie and an Evanescence t shirt. I looked over at Alex he was cold but I was a fricking ice cube. He saw me shivering and snaked his arms around me. I stood trying to soak up the warmth of his body. The bus pulled into the car park. It was time to say goodbye. I turned to say goodbye to Ronnie, her band Broken Hope was going on tour a week after us.

'I'll see you in 3 months.' She said hugging me and the Alex. She turned to Jack and started to cry. I dragged Alex away from them.

'Hey, Hey!' Jack said hugging her. He pulled her face to his and kissed her.

'I'm going to miss you so much.' She choked

'I love you Ronnie.' Jack said

'I love you too, no one night stands,' she said trying to joke.

'Pinkie swear?' He said sticking his small finger too her. She took it laughing. She kissed him again before he headed onto the bus. We waved goodbye to her through the windows.

'uh.' Jack said clearing his throat. 'I'm going to my bunk.' He said wandering down the bus. I caught sight of him. He was crying, I knew he loved her so much. Then I thought, what's it going to be like next tour when Alex goes away? Or when I do? It hurt just to think about it.


	8. crappy and cold

Everyone ran around getting the best bunks or the ones they have slept in for every tour.

'All newbies to the back off the bus!' said Rian from inside his bunk, we laughed and picking up our cases headed to the back off the bus.

We put our cases in the bunks that were left. I could see why no one wanted these bunks. The guys called them the "cold crap bunks" because the nearest radiator was miles away and we were right next to the bathroom. Lucky for me Alex had been late one day last year and was banished to cold crap. So he was in the bunk below me. I was so tired so I just crawled into my bunk and slept until noon. I woke up to the noises of C.R.U.S.H. being blasted through the speakers. I jumped down from my bunk and headed into the living area, the guys called it "hammered" because whenever they were pissed they would just sleep on the couch, classy. Harry and Alex were hanging out on the couch, listening to our CD. I slumped down onto the couch.

'Guys?' I said 'I kinda wrote a song after the album came out, I meant to play it you ages ago but I forgot.'

'Cool!' said Shane before yelling down the bus 'HARRY!, your presence is need and bring Hailey's guitar.'

Harry showed up about a minute later carrying my beaten old guitar. I took it from him and slid it on my lap.

'It's called The Only Exception' I said before starting into the song. It felt great to sing it in front of Alex, I had written it about him, even if he didn't know that yet.

'Strom that's a great song, you should play it at the show tonight' said Harry smiling.

'That would be great! Do you think we could?' I said turning to Alex,

'Sure,' he said 'Just run it past Matt first.'

XXXXXXXX

We spent the day hanging out on the bus, we were trying to keep cool about tonight, even though on the inside we were completely stoked.

'Okay guys we are here! Show starts in 2 hours so start getting ready, be in the venue at least half an hour before the show starts.'

i locked myself in the bathroom, i the only girl on the tour so I wasn't changing in front of everyone. No matter how much they wanted me too. I straightened my hair, got changed, I was wearing my white JAGK t with black and blue writing. I put on smudgy black eyeliner and then in was ready. i headed into the venue, we had a band meeting, we had decided I would stay on and play the only exception at the end of the concert.

'Guys your on in 5 minutes!' said Matt looking stressed. We assembled at the side of the stage, got our guitars and waited to go on stage. Alex bounded up, he kissed my cheek.

'I gotta go introduce you guys, good luck!' he said skipping on to the stage.

'Hey what's up guys!' Alex said into the mic. 'Okay so we have an amazing opening act this tour, they beat us on the punk charts, please welcome, Hailey Barakat (there was a massive cheer, I guess they recognised the last name) Shane Davis and Harry Murray otherwise known as Reckless Dreaming!'

Matt gave us the signal and we went on the stage as Alex left, I gave him a quick hug as we passed each other.

'Hey Florida!' said Shane standing to my right. There was a load cheer.

'I guess by the cheer I got when you heard my name you figured out I am Jacks sister?' they screamed 'Take that as a yes. Right the first song we are goanna play has been the most successful one of ours, it's called Crushcrushcrush.'

We burst into the song I danced around a bit before returning to the mic to sing. We did the 7 songs we were originally going to play. The others left the stage waving as the crowd cheered for them. Matt came on with a stool and my guitar. I sat down and pulled the guitar on my lap.

'Right, the next song I'm going to do I wrote recently. He doesn't know it yet but this song is dedicated to my amazing boyfriend.' I looked to the side of the stage for a second and caught Alex's eye he smiled at me.

'Who is it?' screamed some girl in the crowd

'I'll give you a hint, his name sounds like Alan Garfield?' the crowd cheered the loudest they have all night. I laughed

'The songs called The Only Exception' I played through the song. When I was done I stood up.

'Thanks so much for being here tonight, thanks to hopeless for signing us, thanks to my brother Jack because without his love and support I wouldn't be here today. Thank you all! I said leaving the stage. I walked up to Jack, Rian, Zack and Alex who were standing just off the stage. Alex pulled me into a hug and kissed me softly.

'You guys were amazing!' he said 'loved the song, your boyfriend is one lucky guy!' I blushed.

'That was great Storm.' Jack said hugging me.

'Yeah you guys are incredible!' said Zack 'you can tell you are Jacks sister by the way you perform,'

'How?' I said

'You both do that stupid dance where you kick your heels around!' said Rian laughing

'You guys are on the 30 seconds!' said Matt running up looking totally stressed out.

'Good luck!' I said to the guys

'Don't need it!' said Jack as they ran onto the stage.

I sat down on one of the amps just off the side of the stage. I crossed my legs over and watched them play Lost in Stereo. It was about half way through the show when Matt ran up to me and handed me a mic.

'What's this for?' I said

'Could you sing Juliet's part in Remembering Sunday?' he said

'Yeah ok.' I said

'Sorry about this Hail, I forgot about all this, Tay was supposed to do it but We are the in Crowd cancelled on us and I forgot to organize anything!' he said quickly.

'Matt!' I said 'Take a chill pill, I'll do the part!'

'Thanks Hails! Wait for my signal before you go on.'

I sat as Alex played the song. Matt motioned me on stage.

'_I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible and terrifying. To speak but you'd expect that from me. I messed up, I'll be blunt. Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair and out of my mind. Keeping an eye on the world, with so many thousands of feet of the ground. I'm over you now. I'll be home in the clouds. Towering over your head!' I _sang as best I could into the mic.

'I guess I'll go home now.' Alex sang.

'Give it for STORM, everybody!' said Alex, I went in to kiss him cheek but at the last minute he moved his face and I got his lips. The crowd screamed. Laughing I left the stage, waving to the crowd.


	9. always interupted

After the show we made our way back to the bus. Everyone seemed completely exhausted, but I was pumped. We all said good night and dragged ourselves to our bunks. I slipped into my bunk trying to wrap the covers around me to make it warm. I sat and replayed the night over and over in my head, trying to make myself sleep. My phone beeped next to me, I shoved it under my pillow trying to muffle the sound. It was 3 am who was texting my?

One new message: Alex xxx

_I can't sleep Xx_

I hit reply and typed out:

I can't sleep because I'm fricking freezing my ass off! Xxx

I set my phone to vibrate, he replyed:

_I'm toasty warm! I have experience with these bunk, maybe I should come and warm you up? ;) xx_

I replied:

I'm waiting xxx

I heard him moved below me, I was facing the wall of my bunk. For a minute I thought he wasn't coming, until I felt to warm arms wrap around me. I turned around to face him.

'Hello.' I whispered to him.

'Evening' he said quietly, smiling at me.

'I can't sleep because I'm freezing.' I said 'why are you still awake?'

'Something's been bothering me..' he mumbled

'What is it?' I said brushing my lips across this forehead

'Nothing.' His voice trailed away.

'Alex, what is it?' I said looking at him 'tell me.'

'It's really nothing.' He started but when I gave him a cold look he continued 'it's just that you are my girlfriend and Jack's a dick but he's still my best friend and I barely know anything about you past?'

I let out I sigh, I guess I knew this day would come, I couldn't hide it forever. I loved Alex so much, he had a right to know.

'Okay, Alex. I'm going to tell you my past. Tell you the reason I lived with Jack until I was 20 and why we don't talk about our past.' I said, determined not to cry, all the memories were flooding back to me. He looked at me with his deep brown eyes and I let myself open up to him.

'Well, I have lived in Baltimore my whole life. I lived in a tiny house with my parents and Jack. We were so happy but money was really tight. It became really stressful and they started to argue a lot. Jack and I tried to ignore them fighting, tried to pretend everything was fine. Until my dad started to drink a lot. He would come home drunk and abuse my mom. He would punch her and beat her, he started to beat us too. Jack would always jump in front of me taking the blows so I wouldn't get hurt.' I inhaled trying to stop the tears but they started to leak out. Alex's grip around me tightened. 'it drove my mom crazy, she told us everything was fine, one day she sat me and Jack down and told us she loved us and always would. She committed suicide the next day. Could you imagine being 10 and walking into you moms bedroom and finding her dead? We called the police but it was too late, they said she had been dead for hours. We told them about my dad and the beating, he was arrested and we were sent to live with my grandparents.' I was crying so much I couldn't continue. Alex pulled me against his chest and I gripped the front of his t shirt.

'I'm sorry Hails, I shouldn't have asked you to tell me.'

'It actually felt good, to get all that out of my mind' I said into his t shirt, and it did, it felt like something has been weighing me down for years and it's been lifted. I sat crying against Alex's chest, it seemed all the pain of my life was coming out into a whole load of tears that weren't going to stop.

'Please don't leave me alone, Alex' I whimpered into his chest. I don't know where it came from but I knew I couldn't bare another heart break.

'I'll never leave you.' He whispered in my ear and I fell asleep in his arms.

**ALEX PROV.**

I woke up in Hailey's bunk, she was still asleep in my arms. I smiled at her, she looked so beautiful. Her eyes were closed, her mouth was slightly open, her blue hair falling across her face. I remembered the night before and mentally kicked myself. Why did I ask her to tell me, she was so broken and weak telling me the memories. I loved her so much, I knew I could never love anyone else. I just hoped she loved me as much. I brushed the hair out of her face and her eyes slid open. God I loved those eyes, they were a piercing blue with hints of green across them.

'Morning, sleepyhead.' I kicked myself again, so clique. She didn't seem to notice she just smiled and kissed me briefly.

'Morning.' She said and slid out of the bunk.

We wandered through to hammered. I smiled remembering when me and Jack named it that, we both drank way too much and just slept on the floor here. I had grown so much more respect for Jack overnight, sure I respected him, I mean the guys the best friend I've ever had but yesterday he was Jack my best friend who could be a total dick but you loved him anyway. Today he was Jack the guy who protected his little sister from the fists of their dad, he was still a dick though. Jack saw sitting on the couch eating a bowl of multicolored ceareal. I went over and sat on him.

'Ugh, get of Gaskarth. Too early in the morning.' He mumbled groggily.

I glanced over at the clock. It was 1.30 in the afternoon. Laughing I walked over to Liver who was looking in the fridge for something to eat, I wrapped both arms around her. She turned around and kissed me deeply. I didn't know where that came from but I happily responded.

'Someone's in a good mood' I said when she pulled away.

'Yeah, I feel amazing, I feel practically weightless!' she said smiling

'I wanna feel weightless and that should be enough.' I sang to her, she smiled and kissed me again.

'BUT NOW IM STUCK IN THIS FUCKING RUT!' Jack screamed. I laughed and threw the TV remote at him, it missed and landed in his cereal, which slashed up and soaked him. Storm burst out laughing and I joined her.

**STORM PROV**

I helped clean jack up and try to get the milk of the couch for a while. Jack went into a huff and stalked off. I sat on the slightly wet couch and sighed, he could be such a kid sometimes. Alex flopped down next to me and I felt his arm sneak around my waist. I turned and looked at him before crashing my lips into him. He seemed surprised but kissed back, I really needed him right now. I pushed him down onto the couch so I was lying on top of him not breaking lip contact. I heard someone come into the room and clear their throat. I broke off from Alex to see Jack looking at us with raised eye brows.

'Having fun?' he said sarcastically

'Pervert.' I muttered

'Hey I have just as much right to be in here as you to do.' He said immaturely. I sighed and got off Alex taking his hand I led him into the back room. Grabbing the covers off my bunk as we passed we got into the back room where he sat down and I straddled on his lap.

'Where were we?' he said playfully, I got up and locked the door.

'Just about..' I said getting on his lap and leaning into his lips 'Here.' I muttered before his lips were on mine.

He spun us round so he was on top of me. He kissed me passionately for about a minute before I ran my tongue along his bottom lip. He smiled against me and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I started to unbutton his shirt before pulling it off completely. I ran my hands across his bare chest before snaking them up his neck and into his hair. I pulled on the soft ends of his hair. He pulled me onto his lap and I straddled on the edge of the couch, I pulled of my t shirt and smiled at him playfully. He pulled of his jeans and I did the same. I pushed him down onto the couch kissing him, I bit down on him bottom lip and he let out a moan of pleasure. I pulled on the strap to him boxers, he smiled and pulled them off. I grabbed the covers and pulled them over us. His arms snaked around me running his hands up and down my back before settling at my bra strap and unhooking it.

There was a knock at the door.

'Guys we are here, in New York.' I heard Rian say from outside the door. 'You will have plenty of time for that tonight but we have a show to go to, in case you forgot.' I laughed and started to pull on my clothes.

'Why so we always get interrupted?' Alex said pouting.


	10. Bottled

Tour was so fun, between playing shows, hanging out on a bus and partying with friends I nearly forgot I got paid for this. How is that even possible? It was so fun and yet is was over so fast! The last show we were going to play was in Baltimore. All of our friends from high school and people who thought the band would come to nothing, haha to them! Alex walked out on to the stage again to introduce us, we skipped out onto the stage. I picked out people I recognise, I spotted David in the crowd I shot him a cold stare before smiling at the rest of the crowd.

'Hey Baltimore! How yah doin'?' I yelled into the mic.

There was a loud cheer of response. We played through our songs, I ran around playing guitar and singing to all the people in the crowd. When we were done we threw our remaining picks into the crowd, keeping one the play the last song with. I sat down on my stool with my guitar.

'Right the last song I'm going to play is called The Only Exception. It's dedicated to my fantastic boyfriend.' I looked at David who was looking back with hopeful eyes. 'Alex, I love you.' I said with a wink and the crowd awww'd. I smiled and started into my song.

'Thank you! Good night!' I said to the crowd strolling of the stage

XXXXXXXX

I sat on my amp looking out to Alex. He looked so happy, he was skipping around with his wireless singing along to Dear, Maria. Suddenly I caught sight of something being thrown out of the crowd. It was a bottle, a glass one. All at once so many things happened. The bottle was lobbed out of the crowd and smashed over Alex's head. He collapsed as the crowd started to scream in horror.

'SHIT!' I yelled running out on to the stage. I dropped to my knees beside Alex's limp body trying to avoid the pieces of broken glass that surrounded him. I checked his breathing, he was breathing in and out steadily but was completely unconscious.

'Alex? Can you hear me?' I screamed starting to cry.

The rest of the band had ditched their instruments and were running over. I checked his pulse, still beating. I pulled my hand away from the side of his head. There was something warm and wet on my fingers, blood.

'We have to get him to hospital!' I said to them, Zack lifted Alex into him arms and carried him off the stage. I pulled my phone and dialled 911. I looked out to the faces of pure horror of the crowd. I caught sight of someone being escorted out by security, probably whoever threw the bottle. I caught sight of his face, it was David. How could he! Did he always have to take away everything that made me happy? I didn't have time for him. I pressed call and ran from the stage.

'Hello, emergency services. How may I direct your call?' said a way to happy woman.

'Ambulance.' I choked out

'Hello, this is the ambulance service, please state your location and your situation.'

'I'm at the Royal Academy in Baltimore a man has been hit over the head with a glass bottle. He is unconscious but still breathing.' I started to cry.

'Honey it's okay we will get an ambulance to you it should be there in 5 minutes. Get someone to tell the doctors where to go.' said the woman. Wow she must hate her job.

'Thank you.' I said to her. I crouched down next to Alex. 'Rian please go and wait for the ambulance outside?' he nodded and glancing at Alex ran outside. 'Zack could you go tell the crowd he's going to be okay?' he nodded and walked out onto the stage.

I looked at Jack, he was crying as well. He could be an immature bastard sometimes but when it comes down to it he was so emotional when it came to people he loved. I hugged him.

'He'll be okay, Jack.' I whispered to him 'I promise.'

'Pinkie swear?' he said rubbing his eyes holding out him finger.

'Pinkie swear.' I said taking him finger in mine. I forgot I was still on the phone to the woman.

'He'll be fine honey, our doctors are well trained.' She said. I smiled

'Thank you.' I said to the phone

Rian then ran in with two men who were pushing a gurney. They lifted Alex carefully onto the stretcher.

'Only one person can ride in the ambulance. I looked at Jack.

'You go Livie, we will be behind you in a car.' He said giving a weak smile. I nodded and ran after the doctors.

XXXXXX

I sat gripping the sides of the orange plastic chair in the hospital. It was about 2 am and I had been here for 3 hours. Jack had left about 10 minutes ago to tell Ronnie, they were coming back in the morning. Alex's parents then walked through the door. They went up to the front desk.

'We are here for Alexander Gaskarth.' Isobel said crying.

'He is being tended to, you can see him in a few hours. Feel free to take a seat.' They turned around and caught sight of me.

'Oh Hailey honey.' said his mom I went up and hugged her. She smelled like Alex and I completely broke down, crying my eyes out in her arms.

'Shhhhhh.' She said stroking my hair like Alex did. It just made me cry more.

We went and sat down on the chairs. I sat biting my bottom lip.

'How long have you been here Hailey?' said Peter to me

'4 hours?' I said starting to bite by thumb.

'Okay Hailey honey, you need to sleep. I can drive you home if you want? Did Jack leave already?'

'No, I want to stay, yeah he left to tell Ronnie. He will be back in the morning. He kept asking me to come home with him but I wanted to stay. I couldn't leave him here.' I said. Isobel smiled and put an arm around me, stroking my hair, I think they liked me more now for not leaving Alex.

I put my head on my shoulder and closed my eyes.

'Hailey, sweetie? Wake up, you can go see him now, we want you to go in first you have been here for hours.' Isobel said shaking me, I must have fallen asleep. I smiled and thanked them, too tired to argue. A nurse led me down a few corridors, she led me into a room. Alex was sitting on the bed barely conscious.

'Alex?' I said carefully, taking a step towards his bed

'Hails?' he mumbled

'It's me sweetie.' I said taking another step towards him. He gave me a weak smile and beckoned me to his side. I walked over and took his hand. I stared into his broken face, he had a bandage around his head and there were various scars across his face. There was a huge one across his forehead that I hadn't noticed before, his fringe must have concealed it.

'I'm so sorry!' I said, I would have cried but I was out of tears.

'It's not your fault Hail.' He said weakly

'Yes, it is. It was David who threw the bottle at you, if I had just not said your name' I took in a deep breath 'you wouldn't be here.' I finished.

'Hailey, I love you. Now stop blaming yourself.' He said

'I love you too.' I said brushed my lips across his hand


	11. 6 months later

**6 months later**

I sat on the couch watching the footage from our Live DVD, I smiled. I was starting to notice what they meant by the way I performed and the way Jack did. I leaned back into Alex's chest. I smiled up at him he leaned down and kissed me deeply. I brushed his fringe off his face, there was a large white scar across his forehead. I brushed my lips across the puckered skin, kissing it softly before letting his hair fall back over him face. He pulled me into his chest and I draped an arm over his waist. I was so happy and at peace.

**ALEX PROV**

I stood beside Jack at the top of the aisle, wearing a tux was not my style but today was all about Jack. I clapped him on the back.

'Good luck man.' I said trying to joke

He smiled like a complete idiot, he was so happy. I was happy for him. My dick of a best friend was getting married. Wow. I remember when he was scared to get changed in front of everyone in the changing rooms before P.E. In high school, they grew up so fast.

**HAILEY PROV**

I was standing in my blue brides maid dress, Ronnie had deliberately made her wedding colour baby blue to go with my hair. Ronnie walked out from the changing room, she looked so beautiful. Her dress wasn't fancy. It was strapless with some embroidered flowers across her torso.

'Ronnie you look so beautiful.' I said hugging her.

'Okay time to go.' Said her mom

We took our places, I was handed a bouquet of silky white flowers. The music started and we walked down the aisle. Every one stood up. Jack was standing under the arc, Alex, Zack and Rian standing next to him. I smiled at Jack who grinned at me. I winked at Alex and went to stand in my place. Ronnie walked in next, Jack grinned, I don't think I have ever seen him so happy. She walked up and took Jacks hands. ….. I do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex stood up and cleared his throat loudly.

'Hello, I'm Alex I'm the best man and I was told I had to make a speech.' He started 'so I'm going to keep it pretty simple. Jack is my best friend, he has been since I moved schools when I was 15. He has always been there for me, I love you bro!' he said clapping Jack on the shoulder before sitting back down. I stood up.

'Hey everyone I'm Hailey bride maid to the bride and sister to the groom. In all my life I never thought I could find anyone who loved Jack more than I do but meeting Ronnie I realize that I'm going to have to share him.' There was a slight laugh from people in the crowd. 'Jack your my brother and my best friend, you have always had my back and protected me from harm. I love you so much and I can't believe you're married, seems like only yesterday we were arguing over toys in kindergarten. Jack, Ronnie I love you both and I wish you all the luck in the world.' I finished starting to cry tears of joy. Jack came over to me, nearly crying himself and pulled me into a massive hug.

I wandered back to my apartment, hand in hand with Alex. We had moved in together last month. It was time for me to move out of Jacks house. He unlocked the door, not dropping him grip on my hand. We went inside and I flopped down on the couch. Today had been exhausting. Alex sat next to me and pulled me onto his lap. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him neck nibbling on his ear, looking down at the ATL tattoo he had just below it.

'Hails? Could I ask you something?' he whispered to me.

'Sure.' I said.

He pushed me off him lap gently and kneeled on the floor, he fumbled around in his pocket for a second before producing a small navy box.

'Hailey, I love you. I couldn't imagine ever spending my life with anyone else. Will you marry me? he said opening the box to reveal a glinting ring.i stared at the ring for a second before reacting.

'Yes.' I choked out ' We went inside and I flopped down on the couch. Today had been exhausting. Alex sat next to me and pulled me onto his lap. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him neck nibbling on his ear, looking down at the ATL tattoo he had just below it.

'Hails? Could I ask you something?' he whispered to me.

'Sure.' I said.

He pushed me off him lap gently and kneeled on the floor, he fumbled around in his pocket for a second before producing a small navy box.

'Hailey, I love you. I couldn't imagine ever spending my life with anyone else. Will you marry me? he said opening the box to reveal a glinting ring. I stared at the ring for a second before reacting.

'Yes.' I choked out 'Yes of course I will'


End file.
